


blue is the friendliest colour

by invoked_duplicity



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, takes place a few months later and ingores all current drama, there are some tiny hints to trans!Nott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invoked_duplicity/pseuds/invoked_duplicity
Summary: Nott and Jester spend some time to do "girl stuff".





	blue is the friendliest colour

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic as an answer to three prompts I got on tumblr for some Jester and Nott platonic fluff :) It turned out really cheesy but I definitely need something fluffy right now as there's all this drama going on in canon! 
> 
> I'm always happy to take more prompts. You can always come into my askbox on tumblr and say hi to invoked-duplicity there :)

### I

Nott is still nervous everytime Caleb leaves. She doesn’t like leaving him out of her sight because he could die at any time she’s not looking at him. He’s soft and breakable and Nott has no idea how he survived for such a long time before they found each other. 

Before Nott started looking out for him.

But today Caleb is together with Beau and Yasha, so Nott supposes that he’s safe. Maybe even as safe as one can be with any member of this group. 

Nott’s fingers play with the buttons in her pouch – she has eleven buttons now and she’s very content with her new collection. Two of those buttons were given to her by Caleb, another one by Molly. Molly pulled that one from his own shiny coat and put it on the table right in front of Nott. 

“For luck”, he said and winked in her direction. Nott is never sure what Mollymauk is up to, but the button was very pretty, lying there on the table in front of her. It is purple, almost like Molly’s skin.

“Thank you.”

The other eight Nott stole on her own to help the itch. It’s probably safer to steal buttons than to steal people’s canes, Nott supposes. So it’s all better now. 

While Caleb is gone with Beau and Yasha, Mollymauk and Fjord went to see Pumat Sol. Nott didn’t listen when Fjord explained why he wanted to go there again, she was too busy filling her flask with the whiskey Yasha put in front of her. Somehow Yasha always manages to get free alcohol wherever they go. The barmaids offer it “on the house” every time Yasha walks into a tavern. Maybe that is because Yasha is so tall and has so many muscles and that’s why they’re afraid of her. 

Nott isn’t afraid of Yasha anymore. Well, not as much. She always smells of thunderstorms and lavender and weirdly enough Nott feels safe when she’s there. Which is usually never the case. Because the world is an evil place and Nott is never going to be entirely safe in it.

“We should do some nice girl things, Nott!”, Jester had suggested as soon as Caleb and his two bodyguards had left the inn they were staying in. Nott had blinked up at Jester. 

“Girl things?”

Maybe Nott’s heart speeds up everytime when a member of their group calls Nott a girl and that one time Jester put a flower in Nott’s hair and called her pretty Nott almost cried.

“Yes!”

“Like… like what?”

“Oh, you know! Braid each other’s hair. Steal some jewelry. Maybe go pick some flowers!”

Before Caleb, Nott never had a friend. And Caleb, well. Caleb was Nott’s friend, but they found each other and needed each other, so together they stayed. Of course, necessity turned into affection, but Jester is different. Jester doesn’t need Nott at all and still. 

Still, Jester wants to spend time with Nott and helps her when the itch arises again and heals Nott’s wounds. Just like that. 

And Nott loves Jester for it. Because nobody ever just liked Nott for who she is. 

So Nott is holding Jester’s hand while they look at some pretty jewelry. Jester is disguised as a blonde human woman and right now she is talking to the shop owner in a weird voice that gives Nott the creeps but she knows that Jester is distracting the owner to help Nott steal something pretty. 

She looks at the rings and necklaces and shiny headpieces with feathers and pearls in them and wonders what kind of thing Jester would like. And Mollymauk. And Yasha. And all the others. Caleb never wears any jewelry, but maybe, if Nott got something pretty enough for him, he would wear it. 

“It’s very important, you see, my husband Oskar likes it when I wear big earrings and some, you know, some chain that goes with my horns!”, Jester says loudly and Nott can see the face of the shop owner who looks confused and greedy at the same time because he thinks that Jester will buy a lot of expensive things from him. 

Nott looks at the rings again and then she lets go of Jester’s hand, wanders to the back of the shop and crouches down, creeps into the shadows and let’s her hand glide into one of the shelves where the jewelry lies, shimmering prettily on red velvet cushions. 

She grabs three rings and puts them into one of her many pockets hastily while her heart is beating frantically in her ears. Jester is still talking about her husband Oskar and Nott thinks that she maybe heard that name before but she can’t really remember. Names are hard. 

She hopes the rings she grabbed are the ones she set her sight on initially and creeps further into the shop to a little case with lots of brooches. The owner shows Jester his most expensive earrings while she fawns over them loudly and full of Jester-like enthusiasm. 

Nott loves it when Jester gets enthusiastic – she pulls people in so easily. Nott sometimes wishes she could be as carefree and giddy as Jester.

Nott gets two brooches and a necklace, as well as a very pretty set of hairpins with blue rocks glittering on them. Nott wonders if blue would look nice in her hair and sneaks back to the front of the shop. 

She never took so many things at once. Usually Nott doesn’t need to take so much to scratch the itch, but this time it’s maybe, hopefully, not all for herself. 

This is all thanks to Jester’s distraction. 

“No, no, thank you, that is really not pricey enough at all, Sir! I hope you’re not insinuating that I do not have more money than this? This is an outrage, I will tell Oskar all about it!”

Nott watches from the door as Jester turns around and walks briskly to the door where she holds out her hand and pulls Nott with her. As soon as they’re outside and around the next corner, Jester drops her disguise and giggles. 

“Did you get something nice, Nott?”

Nott still feels the rush of taking so many things and her heart is fluttering nervously in her chest. She nods and grabs Jester’s hand tighter while they move through the alleys and streets of the big city. So many people – and by people Nott means people who are not goblins – in one place will always make her afraid. 

So she clings to Jester until they get out of the main gate of the city. The sun feels warm and reassuring on Nott’s skin and she wonders if she might take off her mask now that they’re outside the city gates. 

“I took so many things”, Nott whispers happily and Jester beams down. 

“Do you want to show me?”, Jester asks eagerly and Nott nodds, so they sit down in the grass right beside the road and Nott’s first thought is whatifsomeoneattacksusherewhatif– but she knows Jester is strong and Jester is her friend and she would protect Nott. 

As she did so many times before.

Jester can throw dead hyenas over her head. Nott really likes that about Jester. Because she is always excited and funny and plays pranks and she wears pretty dresses and is girly. But she’s still so strong. The people Nott grew up with would say that Jester is strong like a man. 

But Jester is just Jester. A girl who is very strong and likes to eat pastries and donuts with lots of sprinkles on them. 

“Ok, show me, show me!”, Jester asks, her eyes glimmering with excitement and mischief. Nott pulls out all the glittering things she stole and presents them in her green, small hands – all except the hairpins. Jester lowers her head and puts her hand to her blue cheeks. 

“Oh Nott, they’re all so pretty! You have a rock collection again, that is really wonderful!”

Nott smiles under her mask. 

“Thank you for helping me”, she says and looks at all the things. They glitter very prettily in the sun. 

“It was lots of fun, Nott! Should we maybe do some flower crowns?”, Jester asks and looks around. 

There are not many flowers around since springtime barely started, but Jester isn’t easily discouraged so she gets up and starts roaming around while Nott keeps looking at her new shiny collection. The necklace has a small locket on it and Nott has some difficulties to get it open with her claws but she manages in the end. Maybe people put even smaller shinier stuff in there. 

Or something magical. 

The rings all have jewels on them even though the jewels are not as big as Nott likes them best. One is gold with a red stone on top – the other two are silver, one with green and one with orange stones on them. 

There is a brooch with small colorful feathers on it and one with light blue stones on top. Nott looks at them and thinks about which piece would look best on which member of the group. Maybe a ring with a green rock would look nice on Fjord’s green hand. But maybe he doesn’t like green all that much. 

Nott knows that she doesn’t like green at all because she can barely stand to look in the mirror. 

“Nott! Look!”, Jester calls and Nott almost let’s go of her jewelry. When she looks up she sees Jester coming towards her, her arm full of rather ugly, plain white flowers. 

“I know they don’t look like much, but! They smell amazing! Here!”

As soon as Jester reaches Nott, she holds the flowers out to Nott and Nott slowly pulls off her mask and sniffs the flowers. 

“Oh”, she sighs happily as Jester flops down beside her. The flowers really do smell lovely even if they don’t look like much. 

“Ok, so, I think I remember how to do this. My mom taught me, you know, we went to another city that one time, she took me with her and it was really awesome and I think it went kind of like this maybe…”

Nott puts her mask down tentatively into the grass while the wind swoops through their hair and Jester wrestles with the white flowers. She lets her stolen trinkets slide back into her pocket and decides to think about whom to give them to later. 

Right now she is very happy and that is a really strange feeling. Nott tries to remember when she felt like this the last time, but she cannot recall. 

“Here, do you want to try?”, Jester asks with a big smile. Nott nods and while she tries to weave the flowers the way Jester tells her to, Jester puts a finished flower crown on top of Nott’s black hair. 

“Aw, Nott! You look so pretty! Like a flower princess! Oh, wait, like a fairy!”

Jester beams down at Nott and Nott feels the tears well up behind her eyes again so she swallows multiple times. 

“Thank you, Jester”, she croaks. Her flower crown isn’t all that pretty and almost falls apart in two places, but Jester lowers her head enthusiastically and when Nott puts the flowers on Jesters blue hair, Jester claps her hands. 

“Do I also look like a fairy princess?”, Jester wants to know. Nott smiles. 

“Yes. You’re very pretty, Jester”, she says earnestly. Jester giggles happily and Nott puts her hand into her pocket and pulls the two hairpins out. She holds them out to Jester. 

“I thought, you know, because your hair is blue and it fits with your dress, like, maybe, if you want to, you can have this? As a gift?”, Nott rambles and she feels her heart beat in her throat again. Giving gifts is not something she does often. It’s a difficult thing, finding the right gift for people you love, because it has to fit perfectly. 

Jester’s eyes get very round and she lets out the tiniest “Ohh!” as she looks down on the blue hairpins in Nott’s green, clawed hands. 

“They’re beautiful, Nott! You really want to give them to me?”, Jester asks. Nott nods three times for emphasis and Jester takes one of the pins from Nott. Very carefully, as if she holds the most precious thing in the world, she puts it into her hair so it holds the flower crown in place. 

“You take the other one! Then we match! As friends, yes?”, Jester says excitedly. She takes the other pin and reaches for Nott’s hair, doing the same thing she did for herself. 

“That is very nice of you, thank you.”

Nott can hear it in her own voice, the quivering of almost-crying. She’s pretty sure that Jester hears it too but she just smiles down at Nott, looking at her work full of satisfaction. 

Nott is relieved because the hairpin looks perfect in Jester’s hair and now that Nott wears a blue pin as well, it’s almost as if she carries a piece of Jester around with her. 

“So, I thought of maybe, you know, giving the others some of the stuff I got. Would you help me decide? What fits best?”

Jester scoots closer and nods while Nott pulls out the jewelry she stole. While Jester mulls over who would look best with the feathery brooch Nott looks at Jester and the shiny blue pin and the plain white flowers in her hair. 

They don’t look as plain anymore when Jester wears them and Nott thinks that maybe blue might be the color of friendship.


End file.
